The disclosed embodiments relate to an operating device for an order-picking apparatus and in particular to an operating device for an order-picking apparatus having storage locations disposed opposite one another.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide an operating device for order-picking apparatuses for automatic slotting and picking of individual items, particularly medication packages. For example, an operating device that is able to slot individual items into storage locations in types of storage oriented in different ways, by way of opposite face sides, and to remove such items from such locations.